


Sleeping single together

by LIONS11111111 (Yunki_Namjun)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby John, Eating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food, Immobility, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/LIONS11111111
Summary: Alexander and John need a new bed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 20





	Sleeping single together

Alexander thought sharing a bed with his husband was a good idea. But that was when he was 200 pounds lighter. Now Alexander struggled to find a place that wasn't covered by John's growing belly.

Alexander started the day he started most days. Pinned under John because he rolled over in his sleep. His massive belly covered Alexander.

”John! Move!” He slapped John’s 987-pound belly. John mumbled and lifted himself up. Alexander got out from under him. John lowered himself, straining the bed, they were on. Alexander got an idea. John would break the bed with his weight and Alexander could be a bunk bed with an extra-large bottom bunk.

”I love you” John mumbled. Alexander kissed his husband's giant belly. 

”I love you too.” Alexander rubbed his belly. ”I’ll make you breakfast.”

Alexander got to the kitchen. John usually had 50 sausages and 20 pancakes. That needed to change. Alexander got 100 sausages and started the grill. He got the pancake mix and made 80. He decided to add 15 doughnuts to the massive pile. He drowned the pancakes in butter and brought the food to John.

”Ah, yes!” John's eyes gleamed when he saw the plate. He struggled to sit up with his massive belly in the way. He moved slowly, his belly jiggling with the movement. His legs swung over the bed and his belly flooded over his lap. 

”Here’s your breakfast.” Alexander placed the plate in front of him. John dug in. Alexander watched him, the growth in his belly was small but it was there. Alexander smiled.

”Can you get me water?” John asked. Alexander smiled and went to the kitchen. He poured sprite into a cup and gave it to John. He gulped it down without a second thought.

Later that day, John was eating his 900th boxes of cookies. He had an hour until lunch and just couldn't wait that long. Alexander was laying next to him, rubbing his belly. It had grown since his breakfast and Alexander was loving it. 

”Tired, ” John mumbled. Alexander's eyes went wide and he tried to get out of bed before John rolled over. Alexander was submerged under John. The breakfast and cookies had definitely worked, John was heavier. Alexander struggled to get out from under him.

”Get!” Alexander smacked John's soft belly, but it didn't wake him up. ”Ugh!” Alexander slid out of John. ”I’ll make your lunch.”

Alexander made 25 sandwiches and got 30 bags of chips. He balanced the plate in one hand and 3 2-liter sodas in his other. ”John! You awake?”

”Yeah.” John rolled into a sitting position. Alexander placed the plate in front of him. John began to tear in. Alexander checked the bed, it was curving, but wasn't breaking. Alexander's left eye twitched.

”Enjoy your meal, I have to go to the store.” Alexander smiled.

At the store, Alexander filled his cart with cakes, brownies, ice cream, pies, and so much more. He also got 40 burgers and fries, 30 hot dogs, 20 tubes of fried chicken, and 10 steaks for dinner. John was to eat all of them.

”John, I’m back!” Alexander called out when stepped into their home. 

”Did you get snacks?” He asked. ”I’m hungry.”

”I left you with plenty.” Alexander gave him a key lime pie and two boxes of brownies. 

”I ate all of them.” John frowned.

”I’m going to make dinner.” Alexander kissed him. He got to work grilling the burgers and hotdogs.

Four hours later, John was finished with the final dessert. ”Rub my belly, ” He moaned. Alexander nodded, bitter that the bed had been broken yet. He looked up the type of bed they had noticed the weight limit it had. 2 tons. It would be impossible to get John to break the bed. Alexander bought his phone away. John had clearly passed the 1000 pound mark, his belly drooped over the side of the bed. Alexander sighed, mentally preparing to be woken up under him.

The next day, Alexander was under John. A lot of digestion happened in the night. John’s stomach was the heaviest it had ever been. ”John, wake up, I need you to move.” John shoved him up, but couldn't get his stomach off of Alexander. ”Move your stomach.”

”I can't, it's too big, ” John cried.


End file.
